La Kirkissée : Le Cyclope
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Ep. 2.Une mission d'observation scientifique tourne mal, l'Enterprise se retrouve en territoire inconnu avec des défaillances en pagaille et l'infirmerie qui déborde... Le capitaine Kirk propose de rapporter des vivres de la planète la plus proche... En arrivant sur place, son équipe d'exploration veut croire à la chance, jusqu'à ce qu'un autochtone géant dévore deux d'entre eux...
1. Le vent mauvais des emmerdes

_Cette fanfiction est un crossover avec le film italien Ulysse (1954) et certains amateurs pourront éventuellement y reconnaître des accents de Doctor Who_.

 **Soyez conscient, avant de poursuivre votre lecture, que coller au canon de l'Odyssée pour construire cette petite aventure me conduit à contrevenir à un certain nombre de règlements de Starfleet, concernant le traitement réservé au Cyclope.** Si cela vous ennuie fondamentalement car vous trouvez l'éthique d'Homère moralement trop discutable envers les formes de vies inconnues, ne poursuivez pas au-delà du premier chapitre.

.

* * *

La Kirkissée : épisode 2

 **LE CYCLOPE**

Une fanfiction Star Trek TOS par OldGirl NoraArlani | Fanfiction . net

 _Merci à Alienigena et ChiaraCadrich pour leur aimable relecture._

.

— Passerelle à la salle des machines. Rapport d'avaries, Scotty ?

— Cette tempête magnétique n'a pas fait de bien à nos instruments, Capitaine ! Je vais devoir recalibrer toutes les bobines manuellement et ça va me prendre plusieurs heures si l'ordinateur principal ne se relance pas très vite !

— Et les systèmes de survie ?

— Très affectés, la moitié des ponts grelotte, on a perdu de l'oxygène dans certains hangars heureusement vides... Le Dr McCoy a déjà organisé un transfert dans les quartiers d'habitation vers les zones les plus sûres et les plus chauffées… Il se plaint également que les synthétiseurs sont entièrement déréglés et ne peuvent fournir ni boissons chaudes, ni médicaments pour ceux qui ont été blessés par la perte momentanée des stabilisateurs inertiels… Malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'en occuper pour l'instant…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Scotty. Continuez les réparations sur la propulsion, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le Dr McCoy… Kirk terminé.

La communication coupée, le capitaine James T Kirk se tourna aussitôt vers son premier officier qui stabilisait sa position verticale d'une main sur la console. Comme d'habitude, le Vulcain conservait son masque impassible. Seule une légère estafilade vert sombre, prolongeant son sourcil déjà dangereusement incliné, signalait qu'il s'était coupé en tombant la tête la première sur son analyseur de données, quand le vaisseau s'était mis à girouetter, comme un fétu de paille emporté dans la tourmente.

— Avez-vous une idée d'où nous sommes, M. Spock ?

— Pas encore, capitaine. L'attraction de cette étoile naine, ajoutée à la tempête magnétique de la Nébuleuse de la Boîte, nous a expédiés à l'équivalent d'une distorsion 7 dans un secteur encore assez mal connu par les vaisseaux de la Fédération… Toutefois, les dernières données des détecteurs avant la remise à zéro de l'ordinateur, indiquaient qu'il y a un système planétaire à proximité.

— Nous verrons cela, laissons le temps à M. Scott de réparer au moins l'impulsion. En attendant, allez faire soigner votre arcade sourcilière à l'infirmerie et profitez-en pour voir si vous pouvez être d'une quelconque utilité au Dr McCoy. Je descends à l'Ingénierie… M. Sulu, vous avez la passerelle.

— Oui, capitaine.

Kirk contourna son fauteuil de commandement anguleux pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur aux portes rouges où il entra d'un pas alerte, son premier officier sur les talons. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot mais suintait la réprobation muette par tous les pores : juste en dessous de sa frange noire, son regard fulminait juste un peu.

— _Infirmerie_ , commanda le capitaine en s'agrippant à la poignée. Vous avez une remarque à me faire, Spock ? demanda-t-il en le dévisageant avec un léger sourire.

— Ce n'est qu'une simple coupure, capitaine, je pouvais tout à fait continuer à travailler...

— Je sais. Mais si vous voyiez la tête qu'elle vous fait… J'avais du mal à conserver mon sérieux.

— Capitaine... le Dr McCoy va encore me dire que je le dérange pour rien alors qu'il est débordé…

— D'où l'idée que vous lui proposiez vos services pour les synthétiseurs… Si tout se passe bien, il verra tout cela comme une simple expression de votre fierté… Une excuse pour ne pas lui demander directement s'il a besoin d'aide…

Kirk fit une légère pause, l'air assez content de son petit stratagème mais son vis-à-vis ne s'en laissait pas conter. Le capitaine poursuivit donc :

— Ne croyez pas que je ne remarque pas votre petite brouille depuis la mission de sauvetage de l'USS Beagle*. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais j'ai besoin que vous régliez ça maintenant ! Vous êtes arrivé, l'informa-t-il nuançant d'un sourire la fermeté de son propos précédent.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et le Vulcain parut hésiter sur son seuil, infime symptôme s'il en était de la lutte intérieure qui se déroulait en lui, à l'instant même. Il se contenta de répondre un "oui, capitaine" peu enthousiaste face à l'amusement de ce dernier qui ajouta, taquin :

— Et sinon, vous pourriez toujours demander à l'infirmière _Chapel_ qu'elle vous donne ces soins… Vous seriez bien _le seul_ à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle n'y verrait aucun inconvénient...

La brève lueur d'alarme très vite maîtrisée dans l'œil sombre du lieutenant commandeur Spock _Je Vous Épargne Mon Patronyme_ , premier officier de l'USS Enterprise, acheva de dérider son capitaine. Techniquement, ce n'était pas comme si Spock n'avait rien remarqué, bien sûr. C'était juste que...

— Allons, allons, on croirait que je vous demande une chose insurmontable ! Choisir entre Charybde et Scylla ? Convenez que Christine est nettement plus charmante et plus douce que notre bon docteur, non ?… _Salle des machines !_

Les portes se refermèrent sur le commandeur et son expression insondable. Le capitaine était néanmoins content d'avoir pu en profiter pour faire passer son message. Il n'aimait pas que ses deux officiers les plus proches se battent froid depuis des jours.

Dans des situations comme la crise qu'ils venaient de traverser qui les laissait heureusement avec plus de peur que de mal, en tous cas pour l'instant, devoir prendre des décisions en tenant compte de leurs petites susceptibilités personnelles lui pesait particulièrement. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire toutefois. Et il n'aurait pas dû attendre si longtemps pour leur demander de mettre les choses à plat. Il avait juste pensé que ces deux-là étaient adultes et raisonnables… Mais à la minute où ils se retrouvaient tout seuls, c'était juste deux gamins indisciplinés qui attisaient naturellement l'un chez l'autre leurs facettes les plus… _Argh_.

Ils étaient en train de procéder à une observation scientifique planifiée autour d'une étoile naine, quand une poussée parfaitement imprévue, due à une panne matérielle dans les stabilisateurs, les avait déportés au-delà de la distance minimale de sécurité requise. Quand l'étoile avait commencé à les attirer inexorablement avec une force implacable, il avait fallu pousser les moteurs à plein régime pour échapper à son attraction. Rien d'insurmontable, jusqu'à ce que le bond induit par la distorsion maximale, les propulse au beau milieu d'une tempête magnétique déréglant copieusement leurs instruments…

Les emmerdes n'arrivent jamais seules. Elles vont toujours par trois, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on leur met un pluriel quand on en a l'expérience. _Capitaine, capitaine, les stabilisateurs inertiels sont en panne complète, c'est la tuile, on venait juste de les remplacer !_ La tuile ? Non Scotty, ne sentez-vous pas venir à plein nez le vent mauvais des emmerdes ?... Faites confiance à mon nez, il a de l'expérience.

En charge de la mission scientifique, le Pr Argolis embarqué depuis la dernière base stellaire, avait été d'une humeur massacrante en quittant la passerelle, clamant qu'il attendait mieux d'un vaisseau comme l'Enterprise qui venait de saboter une mission essentielle, qu'il ferait son rapport à Starfleet sur les manquements qu'il avait observés, et la légèreté avec laquelle on ruinait le travail d'une vie… Il s'était gagné juste une prunelle polaire de Spock, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, peaufinant son outil tactique de désapprobation muette.

Kirk restait philosophe. Il avait confiance dans son équipage. Son objectif immédiat n'était pas ce scientifique chagrin mais de faire le tour des différents points névralgiques du vaisseau car l'intercom fonctionnait par intermittence. Il afficha son air le plus avenant et le plus énergique en débarquant en salle des machines comme en terrain conquis, pour assurer fermement l'ingénieur Scott de sa plus totale, et indéfectible, confiance dans ses capacités.

.°.

* * *

.

— … et si vous n'êtes pas foutu de faire en sorte que ce machin fasse bouillir de l'eau chaude, ce n'est même pas la peine !... Non ! Vous là, où allez-vous comme ça ? J'ai dit _Pont D_ , les couvertures, bon sang de bois !... Christine ! Où sont les hypos que j'ai demandés il y a une heure ?

Venant de franchir le seuil d'une infirmerie aussi survoltée que le maître des lieux, Kirk repéra l'infirmière Chapel et s'avança vers elle, toujours pimpante dans sa tenue bleue qui mettait joliment ses yeux en valeur, comme… tout le reste. Une fois près d'elle, il murmura en la débarrassant galamment de la caisse de fournitures qu'elle transportait avec peine :

— Oh mon Dieu ! Du grand McCoy ! Mais à deux, on pourrait y arriver... Je l'immobilise et vous lui faites une triple injection de calmants, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Les traits classiques un peu graves de la grande et belle infirmière en chef se réchauffèrent d'un léger sourire en coin, auquel Kirk réagit immédiatement par pur réflexe conditionné. Avec ses yeux intenses et cependant tout en retenue, elle était magnifique, et il n'était pas aveugle. Peut-être étaient-ce seulement son élégance naturelle et son intelligence pleine de compassion qui intimidaient suffisamment le capitaine pour qu'il se tienne le plus courtoisement du monde, comme il se doit. Il y avait certaines femmes à bord dont le regard sur lui était ainsi : profond et brillant d'une affection qui n'avait rien d'équivoque. Une part de lui, bien plus importante qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, y trouvait une réelle validation qui venait certainement combler un manque bien enraciné dont il n'aimait pas parler. Aussi sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le langage de son corps trahissait le plaisir qu'il avait d'être en sa compagnie à la façon dont il se tenait face à elle, empiétant légèrement sur le centimétrage réglementaire, et à celle dont ses yeux étincelaient de malice. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui pour répondre sur le même ton :

— Mhh, figurez-vous que Spock s'est déjà proposé deux fois, mais... vous savez comment est Léonard…

— ... Tyrannique ?

Elle lui envoya son coude dans les côtes et ses longs cils ourlés de noir balancèrent un tir de phaseur, pour corriger :

— Sous pression !

— Jim ! beugla McCoy avant de se reprendre pour pouvoir poursuivre d'un ton plus modéré. Si vous pouviez arrêter de… hum… "monopoliser" mon personnel…

Kirk n'arrivait jamais à croire qu'on puisse le surprendre à flirter gentiment pendant le service. Ses yeux clairs à la teinte nuageuse incertaine, s'arrondissaient toujours en affichant cet air innocent qui avait dû rendre certains de ses professeurs complètement dingues (à l'Académie et avant) et qui signifiait peu ou prou : _"Qui, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?"_

Il s'avança vers son ami avec une grâce féline inconsciente ‒ du moins McCoy espérait qu'elle le soit ‒ et il posa le carton qu'il avait apporté sur un coin de paillasse disponible.

— En parlant de monopoliser, je cherchais Spock… Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

La physionomie du médecin de bord se fit soudainement plus boudeuse, le pli de ses lèvres plus amer, sans qu'il s'en rende forcément compte, ou n'ait cure de le dissimuler aux maintes paires d'yeux observateurs qui l'entouraient.

— J'ai envoyé ce grand machin superviser le rassemblement des personnes valides dans des zones où la température est encore supportable. Il n'est toujours pas revenu depuis le temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

— Je crois qu'il essaie de réparer les synthétiseurs… Mais je venais vous dire que Scotty a pu rétablir une propulsion minimale, ce qui signifie que certaines de ses équipes vont pouvoir se mettre aux systèmes de survie.

— Eh bah, pas trop tôt ! Il y a _des enfants_ à bord, Jim !

James T. Kirk était un de ces êtres tactiles qui pensaient que la sincérité, l'inquiétude ou la préoccupation passaient d'autant mieux qu'elles étaient véhiculées par une brève pression de la paume ou des doigts. Il trouvait qu'une poignée de main, une tape sur l'épaule, donnaient sans équivoque l'assurance à son interlocuteur bouleversé qu'il était entendu.

Bien sûr, il devait batailler sans cesse contre cette habitude depuis qu'il avait rencontré Spock dont les usages vulcains s'accommodaient mal de telles audaces manuelles. Comme du reste envers l'équipage féminin. Mais avec son plus vieil ami ? Cela n'aurait pas eu de sens.

— Prenez _une pause_ , Bones, suggéra-t-il à mi-voix, placé à une distance encore moins réglementaire, afin de préserver la confidentialité de leur échange. Chekov a repéré tout près une petite planète de classe M, qui semble présenter une belle végétation et de l'eau potable. Il serait peut-être judicieux d'y envoyer un détachement pour récupérer quelques produits frais ? Ou des plantes médicinales qui pourraient faire l'affaire en attendant que les synthétiseurs remarchent ?

McCoy écarquilla les yeux un instant, semblant considérer sérieusement la proposition en se frottant la joue, pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux avantages.

— Vous ne faites pas confiance au gobelin pour réparer les synthétiseurs ? questionna-t-il avec une petite moue sarcastique.

— Hum… si. Mais... imaginez qu'il fasse un test avec sa maudite soupe de _Plomeek !_ Et que ça reste coincé là-dessus pendant trois jours ?

Les deux hommes partagèrent quelques secondes une connivence qui se communiqua à toute l'infirmerie, son personnel comme ses blessés. La rusticité de la soupe vulcaine, avec son goût de vieille betterave rance et de radis noir au Cayenne, n'était pas le mets le plus apprécié des "rudimentaires" papilles terriennes...

Le médecin devait bien reconnaître que la seule présence de son capitaine arrivait à le calmer de façon presque magique. Certes, il avait le chic pour ça... Il avait suivi cet homme-là, littéralement au bout du monde, et au mépris de sa claustrophobie la plus élémentaire. Une décision qui pouvait sembler aberrante mais qui ne reposait que sur son pragmatisme.

— Bon d'accord, céda-t-il. Je vais faire une liste de plantes. Emmenez des botanistes, prenez Sulu s'il le faut, il s'y connait assez. Mais comme j'imagine que vous allez descendre, alors surtout, Jim, faites-moi une faveur : ne touchez à rien ! Ne respirez aucun spore et évitez les jets de pistils… Je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez un choc anaphylactique avec la toxine inconnue d'une plante inconnue, alors que le vaisseau est en rade au milieu de nulle part… C'est bien clair ?

— Allons, Bones, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'amusa-t-il en rosissant légèrement. Je ne vais tout de même pas me contenter de donner des ordres en me croisant les bras pendant que les autres travaillent...

Christine Chapel se posta devant son supérieur et déchargea d'autorité sa pile de cinq boîtes d'hypos directement dans les bras de McCoy qui les reçut avec embarras.

— Moi je parie que vous adoreriez ça… murmura-t-elle, charmeuse. Vos hypos, Léonard !

.

.

* * *

Note

* Cf Saison 2, Ep. _Bread and Circuses_


	2. Chasseurs cueilleurs

Le petit carillon subtil accompagnant la téléportation les déposa d'un jet lumineux scintillant sur la planète Trenzel. Modeste petite sphère pâle possédant deux lunes, quelques anneaux, et orbitant hors de la zone d'écliptique de son étoile jaune clair, sa surface n'était que peu éclairée par son astre très brillant, à peine quelques heures par jour. Le reste du temps, elle était plongée dans une pénombre similaire à celle qui existait aux pôles de la Terre. Mais apparemment, ça suffisait bien.

A part McCoy et le capitaine, l'équipe d'exploration était composée de deux botanistes auxquels Sulu s'était joint, de Chekov, ainsi que d'un petit détachement de trois membres de la sécurité. Trop heureux de rester quelques temps hors de portée des vociférations du docteur, Spock avait décliné avec son couplet habituel sur l'urgence des réparations à accomplir à bord. Prendre un peu l'air lui aurait pourtant fait du bien.

Mais en contemplant le paysage où ils venaient d'arriver, Kirk ne put s'empêcher d'oublier sa contrariété et d'avoir un instant le souffle coupé devant la beauté du panorama qui s'offrait sans honte à ses yeux avides de tout embrasser. Son cœur tressaillit un bref instant face à la splendeur des monts enneigés, reflétés dans l'eau cristalline violemment bleutée d'un grand lac qui baignait leur pied. Sur les berges encombrées de rochers bruts, des conifères épais dressaient fièrement leur éternelle verdure à l'assaut d'un ciel pur où quelques nuages peu nombreux flottaient dans un azur limpide et vertigineux… La lumière vive mais un peu froide durcissait les contrastes, mais qui aurait songé à s'en plaindre ? Pas lui !

— Que c'est beau ! laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui. On dirait un peu… le Canada !

Kirk inspira à fond plusieurs profondes bouffées d'un air si peu pollué qu'il lui paraissait entêtant. Il se serait trouvé seul, il aurait volontiers tombé l'uniforme et piqué une tête dans l'eau du lac.

— M'oui, bof, ça ne vaut pas la Sibérie, commenta Chekov blasé, levant à peine le nez de son tricordeur. Faites attention, koptiyne, la concentration en oxygène est légèrement plus élevée que la normale…

— Des formes de vies ?

— Peu nombreuses et très disséminées. Les plus proches semblent se trouver actuellement de l'autre côté de ce grand lac, nous ne devrions pas les rencontrer si nous faisons vite.

— Tant mieux, car vu leur faible niveau d'industrialisation, la Directive Première nous aurait contraints à quelques efforts vestimentaires pour passer inaperçus… Oh, regardez par ici c'est... un sanglier !?

Un membre d'équipage dégaina son phaseur et envoya une petite décharge vers l'animal qui s'effondra le groin le premier dans un tapis d'aiguilles et de pommes de pin. L'animal ayant disparu depuis longtemps de la Terre, tous accoururent et McCoy passa son scanner au-dessus du petit corps tout chaud.

— Comestible et en bonne santé, ce marcassin est très gros mais sans danger, maugréa-t-il. Vous pouvez l'emporter...

McCoy s'attendait à moitié aux commentaires implicitement moralisateurs de Spock-le-végétarien sur la pratique barbare consistant à ingurgiter des animaux morts. Mais évidemment rien ne se passa puisque le Vulcain boudait sur le vaisseau...

Leonard ne savait pas trop pourquoi il en voulait à Spock.

Sur 892-IV, surnommée non sans une certaine amertume "la Rome Éternelle", Leonard avait tout de même réussi à balancer de but en blanc au collègue qui _venait de lui sauver la vie_ dans l'arène des gladiateurs, qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir parce qu'au fond il avait bien plus peur de vivre. Rien que ça. Maintenant que cette épiphanie était passée, et après avoir été content d'avoir enfin percé à jour le mystère spockien, le médecin se sentait irrité et agacé par l'attitude élusive du commandeur.

Avec le recul, McCoy voulait bien admettre qu'il avait _considérablement_ manqué de tact en l'accusant d'être incapable de savoir quoi faire du moindre sentiment sincère et désintéressé… Sur le moment, Spock s'était abstenu de rien répondre, se réfugiant dans une sorte de catatonie zygomatique plus hébétée encore que la normale, qui avait donné envie au bon docteur... de le frapper. Oh, il se l'était amèrement reproché, en se disant qu'il était _bien temps_ de s'en prendre à ses oreilles en pointe, quand il aurait plutôt fallu déclencher cette agressivité contre le gladiateur qui essayait de lui faire la peau juste avant...

Mais depuis, le Vulcain se comportait presque honteusement, comme si le simple fait de le regarder était devenu intolérable. Comme si c'était lui-même qui s'était comporté comme un crétin et n'arrivait pas à l'assumer. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens. Leonard n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le bon moment pour s'excuser platement parce que l'autre officier le fuyait, ce qui l'irritait encore davantage en l'obligeant à ressasser. Et ça c'était tout Spock. Insupportable quand il était là, et chiant quand il ne l'était pas !...

— Hé, capitaine ! Venez-voir un peu ça ! appela une tunique rouge accroupie un peu plus loin du groupe.

Bien décidé à suivre Jim comme son ombre, ce qui lui offrait un dérivatif à ses ruminations, le docteur lui emboîta le pas, un hypo d'antihistaminiques à large spectre déjà paré au creux de la paume. L'enseigne de sécurité désigna par terre ce qui avait attiré son attention et qui ressemblait quand même à une très grosse empreinte de pied nu de soixante-dix centimètres, parfaitement moulée dans tous les détails par la glaise. Le capitaine eut un léger sourire en coin pour commenter :

— Et quoi ? Serions-nous _encore_ tombés sur la demeure d'un dieu ? Très honnêtement, Apollon m'a bien suffi...

— Allons, ça ne devrait pas vous impressionner, c'est à peine plus grand que les péniches de Spock… Ne nous dispersons pas, nous avons peu de temps. Avançons dans cette direction pour aller puiser de l'eau ! les pressa McCoy.

Mais l'air de rien, après avoir reconsidéré l'empreinte et jeté un petit coup d'œil à Bones, le capitaine donna l'ordre à tout le monde de régler les phaseurs sur "Assommer".

.

* * *

.°.

Par équipe de deux, la petite troupe s'égailla pour commencer son exploration du terrain, en appariant autant que possible un enseigne de sécurité et un botaniste. Assez vite, Sulu, toujours à portée de voix, s'écria qu'il venait de trouver du raisin sur des ceps particulièrement impressionnants et vigoureux. C'était assez étrange car les conditions climatiques fraîches ne lui paraissaient pas très propices à faire pousser quelque chose d'aussi propre aux pays chauds...

Climat continental ou pas, le docteur eut toutes les peines du monde à les empêcher de s'empiffrer jusqu'aux yeux avant qu'il n'ait vérifié les grappes. Fort heureusement pour eux, il ne trouva rien d'inquiétant ‒ si ce n'était des fruits indécemment gros, sucrés et quasiment déjà alcoolisés. Dommage que l'ordinateur de bord n'ait pas pu fournir tout de suite une analyse plus détaillée de la zone pour répondre à ce qu'il percevait comme des incohérences, même à son niveau de non spécialiste.

C'est en s'approchant pour cueillir plus de raisin que l'équipe d'exploration entendit ensuite distinctement retentir ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des bêlements, confirmant si besoin que les habitants devaient être des fermiers et des cultivateurs… C'était tout de même une veine de pendu d'être tombés sur une planète de cette sorte, alors que le vaisseau avait justement un petit problème de ravitaillement...

En se dirigeant à l'oreille pour trouver la ou les bêtes qui s'étaient peut-être égarées, ils arrivèrent vite à l'entrée d'une grande ouverture rocheuse dont ils s'approchèrent avec prudence en formation resserrée.

— A part des animaux, je ne détecte rien, assura Chekov, le sourcil froncé.

— Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas signalés tout à l'heure quand j'ai demandé s'il y avait des formes de vie ? questionna Kirk.

— C'est ça qui est bizarre… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui perturbe toujours les instruments… Regardez, un coup les bêtes sont là… et un instant après, elles n'y sont plus…

Il secoua l'appareil et refit un tour sur lui-même pour scanner les alentours. Kirk lui adressa un sourire rassurant avec une tape sur l'épaule, avant de les conduire à l'intérieur.

.

Passant du clair au sombre, il leur fallut un instant pour ajuster leur vision avant de constater que des brebis étaient bien là, parquées dans un petit enclos fait de branchages mal taillés à l'intérieur de cette caverne où l'on n'y voyait guère.

— Prenez-en juste une ou deux, on a déjà le sanglier, recommanda Kirk.

Une petite brebis bicolore toute bouclée et apeurée s'échappa de l'enclos. Jim la rattrapa après une petite course autour de la caverne et la porta dans ses bras pour la remettre auprès de sa mère. McCoy l'épiait du coin de l'œil. Il savait vaguement qu'il avait vécu dans une ferme étant enfant. C'était pourtant la chose la moins attendue et la plus adorable du monde de le voir transporter cette petite agnelle contre lui et la caresser pour la calmer avec des gestes doux. Soudain assailli par l'incommodant souvenir de sa propre fille, et par la presque certitude que Jim n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfant s'il ne changeait pas de vie, le médecin de bord grommela intérieurement en maudissant les associations d'idées.

Il fut, Dieu merci, interrompu par un homme qui lui amena un large panier où caillait une matière blanchâtre. Impulsivement, Kirk plongea le doigt dans la mixture épaisse et gloussa de plaisir en la goûtant, ce qui lui valut une autre œillade courroucée.

— Allons Bones, c'est du fromage frais ! protesta-t-il. Je ne suis pas allergique à ça !

Toutefois, il jugea bon de battre momentanément en retraite. S'approchant d'un membre d'équipage qui avait trouvé une jatte énorme, manifestement pleine de lait, Kirk commença à considérer l'intérieur de l'habitation troglodyte, et surtout la taille des objets manufacturés qui lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Cette jatte, les paniers tressés... Il s'approcha d'un pilier contre lequel il s'appuya un instant avant de réaliser que c'était le manche d'une hache en silex, une fois et demie plus grande que lui ! Avec la trace de pied de tout à l'heure, son esprit sautait vite aux conclusions...

Sulu s'approcha de lui, les bras chargés d'une grande tomme de fromage.

— Capitaine, nous avons ce qu'il faut au niveau des protéines, mais si on veut trouver des plantes intéressantes pour d'éventuels remèdes, il vaut mieux y aller maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ici.

— Très bien, M. Sulu, organisez la remontée de ces vivres à bord pendant que nous occupons de l'eau et des plantes…

— Entendu, capitaine.

— McCoy, Riley, Ross, avec moi. On ressort pour la collecte médicinale...

Le jeune enseigne navigateur les rattrapa en courant, soulevant son tricordeur à bout de bras comme pour le sauver des eaux.

— Koptiyne ! Avant que vous partiez... Ces relevés sont anormaux, vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une forme de vie qui s'approche…

— Quoi ? Mais vous avez dit que les premières étaient à une heure d'ici…

— Je suis aussi surpris que vous…

Jim se saisit de son intercom portable accroché à sa hanche, pour en ouvrir le clapet grillagé.

— Kirk à Enterprise, répondez.

— _Ici Enterprise_ , fit la voix grave et posée de Spock.

— M. Spock, préparez-vous à faire remonter la moitié de l'équipe au sol en verrouillant sur les coordonnées de M. Sulu à son signal. Nous restons pour collecter quelques plantes médicinales et suffisamment d'eau… Par ailleurs, je voulais vous demander, est-ce que les senseurs sont en mesure d'effectuer un balayage de la planète ?

— _Affirmatif, capitaine._

— Faites-le, s'il vous plaît. Le tricordeur de M. Chekov semble défectueux et affiche des résultats d'analyse aberrants. Faites-moi un rapport quand ce sera prêt. Kirk, terminé.

.°.


	3. Le clan des croustillants

Le Dr McCoy avait obligé le capitaine à porter des gants. Et pour faire passer la mesure comme non discriminatoire, tous les botanistes devaient en porter aussi. Il suffisait qu'il veuille filer un coup de main pour qu'il tombe sur la seule espèce d'ortie du coin… Ne pouvant se montrer particulièrement utile à part pour détecter naïvement toutes les variétés les plus dangereuses et urticantes en un temps record, le capitaine s'était éloigné de quelques pas et s'attelait à comprendre ce qui clochait avec le tricordeur dont il avait dévissé le capot. L'envie le démangeait d'appeler Sulu pour s'assurer que tout allait pendant bien car l'appareil fournissait des données par intermittence et il ne savait s'ils devaient se préparer à un premier contact sous peu ou pas du tout...

En dirigeant l'appareil sur la roche où il était assis pour faire un test, il sursauta brusquement en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre tombale parfaitement nette et bien formée qui se changea en un clin d'œil en une vieille roche moussue.

— Ça par exemple ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant pour s'agenouiller à côté.

Une exploration manuelle sommaire lui permit de découvrir que le minéral ancien était gravé de lettres qu'il avait du mal à identifier en raison de l'érosion. Autour de lui, le paysage qui s'était avéré enchanteur à leur arrivée le frappa brutalement par sa désolation. De la terre retournée et grêlée de cratères, pas une once de végétation, un ciel bas d'apocalypse… Très circonspect, il rappela l'Enterprise mais sans succès, n'obtenant que des grésillements inaudibles. Impatienté, il se leva et dès que son mouvement fut achevé, le paysage autour de lui était redevenu parfaitement normal.

Il s'approcha de McCoy qui examinait une racine.

— Bones, appela-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas alarmer les autres, parvenez-vous à joindre l'Enterprise ? Je n'ai que des parasites...

Le médecin lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris avant de lui tendre son appareil avec lequel il parvint à joindre sans difficulté le vaisseau. Spock expliqua que tout était stocké dans des salles de chargement.

— Très bien M. Spock, pourriez-vous envisager de nous rejoindre avec un autre tricordeur, s'il vous plaît et nous faire descendre des paniers ? La récolte est plutôt bonne... Par ailleurs, vous pourrez me faire directement votre rapport sur les scans de la planète, j'ai vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus…

— _J'arrive, capitaine._

Kirk rendit son communicateur au médecin et se dirigea vers la grotte pour aller relever le personnel de sécurité. Ses yeux légèrement hésitants se posèrent sur une portion du paysage au-delà du lac, qu'il n'avait une fois encore, pas remarquée plus tôt.

— Bones ? questionna-t-il calmement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucination. Vous avez vu cette grande formation cubique là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

— Où ça ? demanda le docteur en mettant la main en visière.

— Sur la colline, je viens de la remarquer à l'instant. Un immeuble peut-être ?

Spock se matérialisa dans un halo vertical scintillant tout près d'eux. Il leur tendit l'appareil noir qu'il portait à la main pour procéder à un échange, effectua quelques manipulations et confirma :

— Je pense que vous avez raison capitaine, de toute évidence, cet appareil ne fonctionne pas correctement… Il signale la présence d'une très grande forme de vie près des deux gardes et si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient pu manquer de la voir et nous auraient appelés…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un animal ?

— Non. Partiellement humanoïde.

Jim allait essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce "partiellement" quand il vit Spock froncer les sourcils et porter la main à son front _‒_ prématurément ridé par la vie au milieu d'humains idiots qui ne comprenaient qu'à moitié la justesse de ses formulations.

— Un problème, Spock ?

— Je perçois un léger…

Malgré lui, le capitaine s'était approché, prêt à le retenir au cas où il tomberait. L'officier en second ne finit pas sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux en secouant la tête comme pour s'ébrouer ou en proie à un vertige. Kirk lui serra le biceps pour le maintenir debout. Il héla le médecin.

— Ça va aller capitaine, protesta Spock en tâchant de se dégager maladroitement. J'ai juste été surpris.

Posant délicatement ce qu'il avait ramassé, McCoy afficha une moue préoccupée dont il n'avait pas conscience et procéda à une lecture rapide des constantes de Spock.

— Surpris par quoi ? Le taux d'oxygène ? demanda-t-il d'une voix professionnelle en passant son scanner de poche devant le visage du premier officier.

— Non il y a une sorte de… champ télépathique dans le périmètre… et ça vient… (Spock se tourna dans toutes les directions) de cette tour carrée, là-bas.

— Un champ télépathique ? répéta Kirk, content que quelqu'un d'autre voie aussi le bâtiment. Je ne peux parler que pour moi évidemment mais je ne perçois rien d'audible…

— Hum, ça je l'avais bien deviné, capitaine, répondit Spock. J'ai l'impression que ça diffuse une sorte de message de bienvenue.

— Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?

 _‒_ Il est donné dans une langue qui m'est inconnue mais j'ai l'impression que la traduction m'arrive instantanément comme en surimpression mentale… En fait, au début pendant une seconde d'inattention, j'ai cru même que c'était en vulcain…

— Bon, nous verrons plus tard quand le vaisseau sera de nouveau pleinement opérationnel. Bones, si vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, passons reprendre les gardes et remontons à bord immédiatement.

.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caverne, Spock resta en arrière en retenant son capitaine pour le sonder de ses yeux noirs inquisiteurs, mais pleins de déférence. Il s'était composé un visage neutre, mais ce dernier restait frappant. Entre son teint jaune, ses paupières semblant fardées de violet et ses oreilles pointues, cette _neutralité_ n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit ?

— Spock, je veux en savoir plus à propos de ce champ télépathique... Serait-il possible qu'il nous pousse à voir des choses qui ne sont pas là ? J'ai aperçu quelque chose tout à l'heure qui a disparu aussitôt et je m'inquiète que nous soyons potentiellement tous soumis à une forme d'illusion collective ou de manipulation mentale. Hey, ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si ça ne nous était jamais arrivé...

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il ne "faisait aucune tête" mais un grand cri d'appel à l'aide déchira l'air, très vite relayé par la voix tendue de McCoy réclamant une téléportation d'urgence :

— _McCoy à Enterprise ! Un homme sévèrement blessé, verrouillez sur mon signal ! Jim, venez vite !_

.

Reconnaissant des tirs de phaseurs, les officiers se précipitèrent en direction de la caverne l'arme à la main et ils ne furent pas plus tôt à l'intérieur qu'ils ressentirent un déplacement d'air important au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une grande forme dont ils ne voyaient que deux énormes jambes se plaça derrière eux, en posant un monumental rocher devant l'ouverture pour les empêcher de ressortir.

Sur le qui-vive, les nouveaux venus parvinrent à distinguer les deux gardes assommés ou morts à terre auprès desquels le docteur s'était agenouillé. En confirmation, il secoua la tête d'un air lugubre en regardant les autres membres de l'équipage. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais le capitaine savait que ça équivalait à un _"Ils sont morts, Jim"._

— Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons donc là ? fit une voix étrange dont le propriétaire sortit de l'ombre pour exhiber une apparence déconcertante

Une créature gigantesque, semblant principalement humanoïde mais dotée de greffes bioniques, les toisait en surplomb depuis une sorte d'œil unique monté au bout d'une tige qui lui sortait du front. Ses deux yeux semblaient avoir été crevés mais remplacés par un senseur optique

— Ce sont des petits voleurs… déclara-t-il avec colère.

— Non ! Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs mais des voyageurs égarés, dit Kirk en s'approchant pacifiquement les mains levées.

— Menteurs ! Vous avez pillé mon garde-manger ! accusa-t-il d'une grosse voix. Voyons voir si, au moins, vous êtes assez bons à manger !

Faisant reculer McCoy, la menace mortelle d'une main large comme trois battoirs plana au-dessus d'eux et propulsa deux doigts en direction des gardes au sol. Elle en cueillit un dont le géant cassa en deux la colonne comme une brindille, avant d'enfourner une moitié dans sa bouche et de l'avaler en mâchant à peine.

— Mh, un peu fade mais ça croustille. C'est pas mal finalement, dit-il avant de gober l'autre moitié du malheureux enseigne de sécurité.

Quand il fit mine de vouloir manger le second, sans même s'être consultés, tous les présents valides braquèrent leurs phaseurs vers lui et se mirent à tirer à pleine puissance en concentrant leur feu en direction de sa poitrine. Le géant poussa un rugissement de douleur et de rage, se protégea de son bras robotique et lança l'autre un peu au hasard dans l'espoir de les écraser comme des insectes.

— Bien, bien, bien, s'étrangla McCoy d'une voix blanche, je crois qu'on a juste réussi à énerver Gulliver. D'autres idées ?

.

* * *

.°.

Réfugié dans l'enclos avec les autres, James T. Kirk était conscient que leur situation n'était guère brillante. Le cyclope venait de les menacer de tous les tuer. La seule question qui restait en suspens était : dans quel ordre ? Connaissant ses deux officiers comme il les connaissait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces deux-là ne commencent à se battre pour avoir l'honneur de mourir le premier... C'était un jeu entre eux. Non pas un jeu amusant et joyeux, mais l'absolue certitude mutuelle que l'autre lui serait toujours plus utile.

Spock pensait que Jim et Leonard avaient une amitié de longue date avec laquelle il ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Pour tout dire, le Vulcain n'aurait même pas osé qualifier d'amitié les liens qui l'unissaient aux deux autres… De son côté, Leonard pensait que s'il y avait un cerveau qu'il valait mieux préserver, c'était sûrement celui de Spock… Son pragmatisme le poussait à se dire que les bons médecins (en était-il seulement un ?) se trouvaient facilement, mais des seconds comme le commandeur Spock, il n'y en avait qu'un…

Le capitaine n'était d'accord avec aucun des deux. Si quelqu'un devait se sacrifier pour épargner des vies, c'était forcément _son_ rôle… Et il le pensait d'autant plus que deux autres membres de son équipage venaient de se faire dévorer sous ses yeux… Peut-être était-ce égoïste de souhaiter partir le premier ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce que tant d'ennemis désiraient jouer à ce petit jeu qui consistait à lui faire endurer la mort des hommes sous son commandement, et à la toute fin seulement, quand il n'aurait plus personne, la sienne. Ce géant n'était pas différent sur ce plan. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'une de ses hantises était de finir seul.

Pour l'instant, toutefois, il ne l'était pas. Dans son coin, Spock essayait inlassablement l'intercom pour communiquer avec le vaisseau. Ils profitaient de ce que le géant les avait laissés un petit moment en sortant comme une furie, pour tâcher d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait sur le vaisseau et où en étaient les réparations. Il devait se préparer à dire à Sulu et à Scott de reprendre les commandes si aucun des prisonniers qu'ils étaient n'arrivait à s'en sortir. C'était son devoir mais il éprouvait une sorte de pudeur à devoir le faire devant les autres. Comment leur signifier de cette façon qu'il envisageait qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas ? C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle, il n'en parla pas quand ils réussirent à avoir l'Enterprise. Il ne s'informa que de l'état des réparations, ou de savoir si les systèmes de survie du vaisseau étaient dorénavant opérationnels.

En temps ordinaire, il aurait bien sûr convoqué une réunion de crise, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ne pouvoir les regarder tous dans les yeux. Leur faire son numéro de charme. Leur sortir son bagou de sémillant capitaine qui savait ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi. Il avait tellement besoin d'eux tous pour que cela fonctionne. Personne ne réalisait sans doute à quel point. Et une nouvelle preuve lui en fut donnée quand Scotty prononça les mots magiques qui soudain bottèrent les fesses de son auto-apitoiement.

— _Nous avons du mal à garder le contact avec vous, capitaine. C'est comme si vous disparaissiez totalement des radars de temps en temps. Je vais me mettre sur les téléporteurs mais je crains qu'il n'y ait une autre sorte de problème,_ avertit l'ingénieur en chef. _Chekov m'a parlé de radiations étranges dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine, je crois que ce sont elles qui perturbent certains de nos systèmes. Nous ne pouvons pas vous remonter pour l'instant, mais par contre nous pouvons vous envoyer des choses._

— Mh, je n'aurais rien contre une petit remontant, bougonna McCoy à peu près aussi morose que Jim.

S'il n'avait pas jugé cela totalement illogique et de surcroît en provenance d'une source à la fiabilité non démontrée, Spock aurait pu leur signaler que leur abattement n'était pas naturel. C'était dans l'air. C'était le lieu. Comme si tous les fantômes d'une grande bataille se mettaient à pousser des hurlements inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine.

— _Etes-vous en train de me demander un envoi de seringues hypodermiques préchargées de stimulants ? L'infirmière Chapel sera ravie de…_

— Pas vraiment, mais si vous aviez un tord-boyau qui saoule vite, par contre…

— _Allons, allons, nous allons vous tirer de là. Il n'est pas temps de noyer votre chagrin ! Les torpilles à photons sont actives, et en ce moment braquées sur votre hôte. Nos senseurs nous indiquent qu'il est au bord du lac et qu'il prend un bain..._

Kirk leva un sourcil perplexe en une bonne imitation de son premier officier. Ces deux-là passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble, le soir dans leurs cabines, à jouer du sourcil au-dessus d'une partie d'échecs tridimensionnels...

McCoy expliqua à voix basse que ce géant était un peu fruste et cherchait probablement à calmer la "la petite irritation" que lui avait causé les tirs de phaseurs… Le capitaine leva la tête soudainement et commença à arpenter l'enclos. Il pensait à quelque chose. Ce simple geste et ce qu'il trahissait, suffit à électriser les deux autres.

— Scotty, je crois que McCoy a eu une excellente idée. Même si vous pouviez réaliser un tir de précision sur l'énorme roche qui bloque l'entrée, ça risquerait de s'effondrer sur nous. Mais ce que vous avez dit sur "notre hôte" m'a fait réfléchir... Bones, vous pensez qu'il faudrait combien de litres d'alcool fort pour assommer ce bestiau ?

— Il fait trois fois notre taille, alors à la louche, je dirais cinq ou six litres ?

— Vous avez entendu, Scotty ?

— _Oui, capt'aine. Si vous m'assurez que ce n'est pas pour vous..._

— Pas du tout. Nous allons préparer un petit punch aux fruits pour notre "hôte". Pas la peine de sacrifier la cuvée que vous gardez en réserve, hein ? Mettez ce que vous avez de pire. Kirk, terminé.

— Oh, moi j'ai de l'abrinatu si vous voulez, déclara McCoy pour lui-même, avec un petit sourire amer*.

.°.

.

* * *

* Emprunt délibéré à Alienigena, _Ce qui fait la nuit en nous_ , chapitre 3

L'abus d'alcool, d'où qu'il vienne, est dangereux pour la santé.


	4. Moi, Pauly, dalek humain

_A/N : suite à la remarque d'un lecteur Guest, j'ai ajouté un **avertissement** sur le premier chapitre : l'attitude de l'équipage envers le Cyclope n'est pas conforme au code éthique de Starfleet. Cela peut vous déranger.  
_

 _._

* * *

A la minute où le géant avait refranchi le seuil de sa demeure, les survivants avaient vu le capitaine sortir de l'enclos des moutons. Son assurance galvanisait les autres. Il avait beau n'être pas de taille contre la créature qui leur faisait face, il se disait qu'il pouvait tout de même faire une différence en étant plus malin que Goliath. Donc il était campé là, les jambes écartées, et il héla leur "hôte" avec un geste emphatique du bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne regarderait pas dans la direction des autres. Qu'il ne ferait pas son choix pour en dévorer un autre sous ses yeux.

— Mon ami ! Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas été courtois ! Nous avons pris de ton fromage et de ton raisin, nous avons pris deux belles brebis grasses, mais nous ne t'avons rien donné en échange pour ton dédommagement. Mais nous avons quelque chose de valeur qui pourrait te plaire et que nous avions apportée avec nous. Laisse-moi te l'offrir…

Le géant se pencha soudainement pour se mettre un peu plus à la hauteur du capitaine, et Spock n'y tenant plus bondit par-dessus la barrière pour se rapprocher. C'était le devoir prioritaire d'un premier officier de veiller à la sécurité de son capitaine. Jim bafouait cette règle essentielle de Starfleet plus qu'à son tour, en dirigeant fréquemment des missions de reconnaissance terrestre alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, selon le protocole en vigueur pourtant très clair. Le plus discrètement possible, Kirk lui fit un signe temporisateur de la main pour lui dire de ne pas s'approcher.

La grande bouche grimaçante de la créature aurait mérité un bon bain, elle aussi. L'appendice qui lui servait d'œil perché au milieu de son front était manifestement robotique, lui aussi. Jim en voyait le mécanisme tourner et s'ajuster à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

— Tu n'es rien qu'une miniature d'homme, mais tu es amusant. Je te mangerai en dernier car tu me divertis.

— Si tel est mon destin, répliqua Jim avec une petite moue fataliste. Mais ça ne retire rien à ce que j'ai dit avant. Puisque tu as l'air d'être un fin gourmet, laisse-moi te faire goûter cette liqueur de fruits qui peut accompagner tes mets.

Kirk claqua des doigts et Ross et McCoy s'approchèrent avec le plus grand bol qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Après l'envoi réalisé par l'Enterprise, ils avaient mélangé tout l'alcool, et la piquette qui lui servait de vin trouvée dans une outre énorme. Le capitaine s'empara d'un dé à coudre et le trempa dans le bol, pour lui faire la démonstration que ce n'était pas empoisonné.

Dix minutes plus tard, et Jim voulait croire que ce n'était pas à cause de sa conversation, le géant commença à dodeliner du chef qu'il avait fort gros et hirsute. Les autres étaient retournés à couvert mais prêts à intervenir.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens fatigué, balbutia-t-il.

— Mhh, peut-être que mes deux membres d'équipage étaient un peu lourds à digérer ? Mais reprends plutôt ton histoire, elle m'intéresse… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Pauly, c'était comme ça que je m'appelais, avant la guerre.

— La guerre ? Tu es un vétéran devenu fermier ?

La créature tendit la main vers le bol qu'il vida à moitié d'un trait. Quand il le reposa son geste était hésitant. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et reprit d'une voix pâteuse à l'élocution de moins en moins habile. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa paillasse surélevée.

— Non. J'étais bien autre chose. Mais après la guerre, tout a été détruit. Nos ennemis étaient sans nombre… ils ont tout ravagé méthodiquement. Tout. Notre terre n'était plus que ruine. Ils ont fait quelque chose à notre planète car le soleil n'était plus jamais le même. Les plantes étaient mortes, ils voulaient nous affamer… Ils voulaient que nous leur livrions l'étranger qui était venu dans notre village, et nous punissaient de continuer à le protéger. Alors que... c'était lui qui nous protégeait, en fait...

L'expression du capitaine changea subtilement. Il était évident que l'alcool aidant, le charme naturel d'un homme qui savait très bien écouter, commençait à faire son effet. Peut-être. S'il parvenait à amadouer leur garde-chiourme et à les tirer de là à la seule force de sa séduction, McCoy jura qu'il ne lui ferait plus _jamais_ la moindre remarque taquine. Et accessoirement qu'il demanderait pardon à Spock. Ce qui ne l'engageait pas beaucoup, étant donné les œillades bizarres dont Pauly le géant se mettait à le fixer depuis deux minutes.

— Comment es-tu devenu un soldat augmenté ? continua Kirk.

— Augmenté ?

Jim désigna son bras robotique et son front. La créature se mit à rire sans joie et reprit une lampée de "ponch" avec laquelle il faillit s'étrangler.

— C'est arrivé après ma mort, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone, le regard fixé sur ses souvenirs.

— Après ta mort ? Il me semble que tu as l'air très en forme pour un mort… Non ?

Pauly renifla et il tourna son regard insistant vers McCoy.

— Que fait ton compagnon bleu avec cet objet au son bizarre ? Est-ce que c'est sonique ?

— Il vérifie simplement que tu es bien en forme justement. C'est notre docteur.

A ce simple énoncé, le regard du géant changea, comme s'il venait de marcher sur une mine, et se fit inexplicablement encore plus menaçant. La réalité qu'ils étaient en train de découvrir poussait Jim à se demander si des expériences n'avaient pas été faites en temps de guerre sur des soldats d'ici. L'histoire de la Terre était pleine de ces hommes utilisés pour servir leur pays et qui étaient abandonnés avec leurs traumas lorsqu'on n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

— Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! C'est le docteur qui nous a fait ça ! s'emporta-t-il en faisant tanguer son bol vers ses lèvres avant de le vider d'un coup et de l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la pièce en se gagnant un bêlement apeuré des brebis quand ce dernier atterrit dans leur enclos avec un _poc_ sourd.

— Quoi ? Mais je viens juste d'arriver ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta le médecin-chef.

D'un seul regard et d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, Jim lui fit signe de se taire. Spock s'approchait de plus en plus par la gauche, pendant que l'attention se portait ailleurs.

— Etes-vous vraiment le docteur ? demanda Pauly, dubitatif. Vous avez changé… Les bases de données de nos ennemis disent que vous _pouvez_ changer, dit-il avec difficulté. Et eux deux seraient... vos compagnons ? C'était ce que disait la légende. Elle parlait des compagnons, mais nous n'en avons jamais vu aucun.

— Euh… nous n'avons pas _du tout_ ce type de rapport, répondit McCoy avec un air outré. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point !

Jim regarda son ami avec l'intention potache de lui faire ravaler l'idée qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui (et ce même s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé autre chose que de la camaraderie), mais ce fut le "pas assez désespéré" qui s'incrusta finalement dans son cerveau. Il n'avait nullement anticipé ou deviné que son officier médical puisse se trouver aussi déprimé…

— C'est bizarre… marmonna Pauly à voix basse, sa tête roulant contre la paroi derrière lui. Vous êtes bavard... comme lui. Vous êtes sûr de vous... même lorsque tout est perdu... comme lui. On a envie de croire à vos belles paroles comme aux siennes… Mais vous êtes minuscule et lui ne l'était pas. Quel est votre nom ?

— Mon nom est… Personne, risqua le capitaine, ce qui lui valut un regard abasourdi de McCoy et de Ross.

— Eh bien... vos parents n'avaient pas... deux ronds d'imagination… Mais... ça ne vous sauvera pas !... Mes semblables sont en route, déjà avertis par notre lien subspatial. Ils viennent pour vous… EXTERMINER !

Il ne put pas en dire plus. Terrassé par les six litres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités en moins de quinze minutes, le corps du géant glissa sur le côté et s'étala mollement sur sa paillasse où il commença bientôt à ronfler. Spock qui n'avait rien dit de toute l'opération, se hissa sportivement sur la plateforme et donna un ou deux coups de botte légers sur son bras humain.

— Il est inconscient, capitaine. Quel est votre plan ? Attendre que les autres arrivent et nous échapper quand ils ouvriront ?

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste dans cet état très longtemps et je n'ai pas l'intention d'affronter un nombre indéterminé d'êtres comme lui… Ross, McCoy, venez, montez rejoindre Spock. Nous allons déconnecter sa caméra frontale !

— Vous voulez l'aveugler ? s'étonna Ross.

— Précisément.

— Et ensuite vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention d'allumer un feu dans la caverne pour qu'il soit obligé d'ouvrir ?

— Précisément.

— Et... nous nous enfuirions accrochés au ventre des moutons ?

— C'est cela, acquiesça Kirk avec un large sourire pour le botaniste.

McCoy fit la moue en se croisant les bras. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe du sentiment larvé d'être toujours un peu de trop dans la conversation... Il regarda Spock qui se contentait d'afficher une très subtile circonspection curieuse, mais à peine, alors que lui-même brûlait de savoir comment Ross et le capitaine avaient pu mettre ce plan au point, et sans même se parler !

— Dites _,_ je croyais qu'il n'y avait que _lui_ qui était télépathe. Ça vous dérangerait pas trop de m'expliquer que je suive ?

.

* * *

.°.

Même s'il avait des millénaires, le plan était simple. A quelque race que soit supposé appartenir Pauly le cyclope à moitié cyborg, il n'avait jamais eu à subir des heures de colles avec traduction de grec… Apparemment, les botanistes n'y échappaient pas, par contre.

Bien conscients _‒_ quoiqu'à des stades divers _‒_ que leur temps était compté, les quatre hommes s'étaient activés. Ross était de corvée pour rassembler tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver d'inflammable et ce n'était pas difficile, car de nombreux ustensiles dans cette caverne étaient en bois. Pour ne pas se retrouver trop vite au milieu des moutons affolés par les flammes, ils avaient ignoré l'enclos et plutôt privilégié des objets du quotidien.

Sur la grande dalle plate couverte de fourrures où reposait le corps du géant, Spock et Kirk étaient à genoux de chaque côté de sa grosse tête. Pendant ce temps, McCoy le monitorait minutieusement en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas en train de s'éveiller. A cette occasion, le docteur leur confirma que c'était physiologiquement parlant un humain normal, si l'on exceptait sa taille extraordinaire et bien sûr les étranges implants cybernétiques. Toutefois, une fois qu'ils eurent réussi à sectionner proprement le gros œil caméra à la base de sa tige frontale, Bones fit la grimace. Cette dernière sortait du crâne comme si elle avait "poussé de l'intérieur" pour se frayer brutalement un chemin sous l'os. Il y avait des esquilles tout autour… Personne ne _pouvait_ survivre à quelque chose comme cela.

Une fois le géant aveuglé, il leur restait un peu de temps pour discuter du plan, mais pas exagérément. Le tas de bois était en place, pas trop près de l'entrée. Les brebis se faisaient de plus en plus nerveuses et poussaient des bêlements pitoyables, influençant involontairement leur humeur. Il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour le montrer toutefois.

Bientôt, Ils entendirent une rumeur à l'extérieur de la caverne. Un son discordant émis par des voix robotiques qui scandaient de plus en plus fort les mystérieuses syllabes : _octo,_ _octoo_ _, OCTOO !_ Ce mantra énervant ne prit fin que lorsque Pauly se mit à respirer moins amplement, signe qu'il se réveillait. McCoy sauta à bas de la plateforme pour venir les rejoindre. Tous avaient dégainé leurs phaseurs et firent jaillir quatre beaux rayons qu'ils croisèrent comme les épées de vaillants mousquetaires en direction de la pile d'objets en bois. Ils regardèrent un instant les flammèches démarrer timidement, sans doute un peu trop. Il fallait que le feu soit plus vif et plus fort.

Le capitaine leva le nez vers les étagères simplistes qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, à la recherche d'un condiment bien précis, guidé par les tâches de graisse odorantes qu'il voyait à ses pieds.

— Et bien, pour l'atteindre j'aurais besoin d'une sorte de plateforme...

Spock se permit l'ombre d'un sourire fugace, et à la surprise des deux autres, il mit un genou à terre et croisa les doigts, paumes ouvertes vers le haut.

— J'en serais honoré, capitaine...

Kirk lui décocha un sourire _à mourir_.

Cette réplique leur avait déjà servi lorsque tous deux s'étaient trouvés très peu de temps auparavant enfermés dans une prison dont ils espéraient s'échapper. Le capitaine s'était alors proposé de faire office de marchepied pour aider Spock à focaliser un faisceau d'ampoule qui ferait sauter la serrure de leur cellule... Comptez sur un Terrien pour fanfaronner en espérant pouvoir porter un Vulcain adulte…

Ce jour-là, Spock, lui, ne bronchait pas sous son poids (mais pour le voir broncher sur quoi que ce soit, il fallait se lever de bonne heure…). Du haut de son perchoir, Jim balança le cruchon d'huile dans le feu qui poussa soudain un rugissement... pratiquement en même temps que leur hôte ! Tâtant désespérément son front en n'y trouvant rien, il s'était joint au concert effaré des ovins paniqués.

— Ah ! Que m'avez-vous fait, maudits ? Vous êtes des lâches ! (puis s'adressant à ses comparses au dehors) Amis, vengez-moi !

La fumée commençait à se faire épaisse, ils respiraient le nez dans leur coude mais le capitaine poursuivait ses acrobaties et avait besoin d'être libre de ses mouvements. En un tournemain, il se débarrassa de sa tunique qu'il noua autour de son visage en se donnant l'air d'un touareg. Cela ne lui gagnait cependant aucune appréciation de Pauly, mais le capitaine l'appela pour l'attirer loin des autres.

— Je suis ici ! Ici, viens m'attraper !

Les animaux pressaient follement contre leur barrière et Ross _‒_ qui semblait connaître intuitivement la manœuvre _‒_ les libéra aussitôt. Avisant un gros mouton au pelage excessivement fourni, il bondit sur son dos. Médusés, Spock et McCoy le virent ensuite glisser sur le côté comme un comanche pour passer en dessous de l'animal, les poings serrés dans les boucles douces de son ventre.

Pauly explorait à tâtons tout ce qui passait à portée, les bêtes, les murs et faisait rouler au passage quelques roches friables. Soucieux de préserver ses hommes, Kirk le relança de plus belle pour l'éloigner de l'ouverture de la caverne à moitié dégagée qui pouvait permettre aux brebis de se faufiler. Puis, encourageant du geste les deux autres, il enfourcha aussi son propre mouton pour sortir sous son couvert laineux.

.

Bien leur en avait pris.

Car une rangée d'êtres, encore plus bizarres et torturés que leur cyclope, avait fait cercle devant la caverne. Tout aussi sommairement vêtus de hardes usées, tous présentant différents niveaux d'assimilation à la machine (qui le tronc, qui les extrémités ou les membres, un autre la tête…), ils toisaient la débandade ovine depuis leur superbe hauteur, mais restaient néanmoins plantés là, ballants et circonspects, comme des piquets.

— Pauly ! Mais qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? demanda l'un deux au bout d'un moment en le voyant sortir les bras devant.

— C'est Personne ! [1]

.

Le troupeau les avait emmenés assez loin de la menace des géants et ce qui restait de l'expédition "allons chercher des vivres à terre" finit par lâcher ses montures dès l'arrêt complet des animaux. Les bras endoloris à moitié tétanisés par l'effort et la posture des plus incommodes, ils tâchèrent de se remettre debout. Autour d'eux, le temps avait subitement fraîchi et le paysage du lac était bien moins accueillant, sombre comme un matin d'hiver. Kirk remit sa tunique, Spock consulta encore les mesures fantaisistes de son analyseur, McCoy s'assura que tout le monde allait bien et n'avait pas pris de trop mauvais coup de sabot dans la cavalcade, distribuant généreusement quelques hypos antidouleurs.

— Kirk à Entreprise, me recevez-vous ? Ce serait vraiment le bon moment pour nous téléporter !

— _Oui, capitaine ! Chekov a trouvé un point non loin de vous où les coordonnées acceptent de se verrouiller. Vous devez grimper sur une éminence où il y a une sorte de grande plateforme._

— C'est à 987 mètres d'ici… à peu près, mon capitaine, confirma Spock. Mais nous devrions nous hâter car des formes de vies se dirigent vers nous à vive allure !

— Ok, Scotty, nous y allons ! Kirk terminé.

 _Des formes de vies ?_ Même Spock ne se risquait pas à mettre un nom sur ces improbables pèlerins… Puis il ajouta à voix basse, l'humeur moins badine qu'il ne le donnait à voir :

— _A peu près_ , Spock ? Je pensais que ces mots ne faisaient pas partie de votre vocabul… Spock ?

Le Vulcain était resté parfaitement statufié, les yeux aux paupières mi-closes un peu fixes comme s'il considérait quelque chose dans le lointain.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Bones, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

A la surprise de tous, le commandeur répondit calmement presque tout de suite :

— Fascinant.. _._ Il y a une entité consciente à proximité de nous. Je l'ai sentie quand je suis arrivé. Elle me donne des instructions. Quand je vous le dirai, courez le plus vite possible en direction de... cette colline.

— Spock, temporisa McCoy, nous ne savons rien du tout de cette "entité". Vous êtes prêt à lui faire confiance sur sa bonne mine mentale ? Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous êtes un drôle de zozo ?

Le Vulcain était trop poli pour rétorquer sèchement que tout le monde le pensait tous les jours. Mais son ton fut un peu mordant pour répondre :

— Si vous préférez négocier avec les géants mutants, je vous en prie : ils sont juste derrière vous. Sinon, courez !

.

.

* * *

Note

[1] C'est très exactement la ruse d'Ulysse pour bluffer Polyphème (c'est le nom du Cyclope en vrai). Non seulement l'aveugler, mais aussi lui dire qu'il s'appelle « Personne » pour éviter de faire face aux conséquences.


	5. Mon esprit dans ton esprit

Une poignée de créatures disparates aux longues jambes venait de se matérialiser derrière eux quasiment comme par magie et sans aucun signe annonciateur. Le quatuor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et piqua un sprint échevelé vers son point d'extraction.

Mais rien n'était gagné.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que le terrain semblait particulièrement hostile à leur course effrénée, et relativement "capricieux". Spock comprenait qu'ils avançaient non seulement à la surface mais également dans l'histoire de la planète. Il n'avait pourtant pas le loisir de leur expliquer cette hypothèse. Les géants sur les talons, ils remisaient leur stupeur de côté et fonçaient à perdre haleine, tandis que sous leurs pieds le chemin se transformait presque à chaque minute : ouvrant des cratères pleins d'eau boueuse où ils glissaient et tombaient, hérissant des forêts de roches inclinées aux arêtes coupantes, alternant sans transition différentes météos... A un moment, des sifflements de bombes et des explosions les obligèrent à marquer une pause abritée durant une brève pluie d'obus... C'était un non-sens effrayant pour n'importe quel cerveau habitué à la linéarité temporelle… Plus ils avançaient, plus leur destination semblait reculer et le vieux bâtiment à moitié enseveli à son sommet se faisait gigantesque, environné de tombes sur lesquelles il semblait avoir poussé…

Régulièrement, le capitaine Kirk vérifiait par-dessus son épaule l'avancement de leurs poursuivants mais ceux-ci disparurent alors qu'ils arrivaient, en laissant la place à une verte prairie bucolique baignée par un chaud soleil radieux.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? ahana Ross, la main posée sur un pan du bâtiment cubique qu'ils venaient enfin de rejoindre.

Spock s'approcha de la structure. Ils avaient eu tort de considérer que c'était un immeuble, cela ressemblait plutôt à une large tour carrée dont le sommet s'ornait de fenêtres brisées. Il toucha précautionneusement une paroi, découvrant qu'elle était en bois et très légèrement tiède. Ses paupières fermées frémirent et un bref moment de surprise flasha sur ses traits. _"Hello, sweetie"._ Il retira sa main, un peu perplexe, levant la tête vers le haut, puis fit face à ses camarades.

— Il faut grimper. Il y a là un esprit multidimensionnel en fin de vie. Il est à bout de forces et son "contenu" s'échappe en causant toutes ces anomalies perceptives. Il semble que notre arrivée l'ait rendu un peu curieux et... il me souffle "nostalgique". Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il sait que vous êtes humains et moi vulcain. Loin d'être hostile, il a essayé de nous aider mais clairement notre présence est un problème... Il fait ce qu'il peut pour tenir et me montre les images de ce qui va se passer lorsqu'il mourra, dans quelques minutes. Tout l'espace et le temps accumulés depuis des centaines d'années à l'intérieur de sa forme physique (il tapota le mur bleu) vont s'échapper et dévorer la planète qui se dissoudra dans le néant quelques secondes… Il répète que n'appartenant pas à cette dimension, nous devrions échapper à la dissolution, ce qui ne nous empêchera cependant pas de tomber dans le vide sidéral, sans oxygène, si l'Enterprise n'est pas à même de nous récupérer...

— Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce charabia ! protesta le botaniste. Comment ça "se dissoudra dans le néant" ?

— Plus tard, Ross ! coupa le capitaine. Considérez que c'est une bombe et que nous devons filer avant qu'elle explose. Regardez, le bois est abîmé, et il offre des prises… Par ici, dépêchez-vous !

Les quatre hommes entamèrent une courte ascension en s'aidant de la décrépitude de la surface. Évitant de leur mieux les échardes, ils se hissèrent à la force des bras en utilisant les trous visibles et tâchèrent d'arriver en haut de cet inhabituel mur d'escalade. Les premiers arrivés donnèrent un coup de main aux seconds pour se hisser sur le toit où trônait une sorte de gyrophare.

Ils époussetaient encore les genoux de leurs uniformes ruinés quand un rugissement les fit sursauter juste derrière eux :

— Personne ! Je te maudis ! Tu finiras ton existence dans une prison éternelle, loin de chez toi, seul et abandonné de tous ! [1]

A quelques mètres d'eux, s'élevait la terrifiante silhouette échevelée d'un Pauly bien trop proche à leur goût. Ses deux bras dépareillés levés au-dessus de la tête, le cyclope aveugle et rageur transportait un énorme rocher sous lequel il avait, d'évidence, l'intention de les écraser pour se faire vengeance. Les yeux rivés sur lui, Jim tâtonna pour trouver son communicateur. Il sentit McCoy qui lui glisser le sien dans la main, le seul à n'être pas tombé pendant l'escalade.

— Kirk à Enterprise ! Scotty, téléportez-nous immédiatement et dès que nous sommes à bord, sortez de l'orbite à distorsion 8 !

— _Bien capitaine !_

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir parier dessus, mais quand le tintement délicat de la téléportation se déversa sur leur anxiété maximale, ce fut pour eux comme un baume auquel ils s'abandonnèrent tous, dans un long soupir de soulagement.

Sur la planète Trenzel, le rocher de Pauly percuta la grande construction bleue désertée.

En des temps immémoriaux, elle avait été le fier vaisseau conscient du dernier représentant d'une race altière maîtrisant l'espace et le temps. La masse pierreuse creva la coque qui n'offrait désormais plus de résistance. Le cœur gigantesque d'un être ancien et rare, en perpétuelle expansion depuis toujours, céda dans un feu d'artifice de lumière dorée.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'espace de cette orbite planétaire resta vide. Et puis la planète réapparut mystérieusement, à la fois neuve et intacte.

.

* * *

.°.

 **ÉPILOGUE**

 **So you do feel?**

Spock se présenta à la porte de la salle de repos qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Plusieurs personnes s'y détendaient avant de devoir reprendre leur quart. Sur toutes les tables, il y avait du fromage de brebis découpé et des grains de raisin rouge gros comme des prunes. Dans un angle, assise sur un tabouret et entourée d'un modeste public, le lieutenant Uhura chantait l'une de ses douces ballades mélodieuses, qui donnaient parfois l'envie au commandeur d'aller chercher sa harpe pour l'accompagner.

Christine était là également, pour écouter son amie. En l'apercevant entrer, elle se leva discrètement pour le rejoindre. Spock la regarda venir sans rien manifester mais il lui arrivait encore d'éprouver une cuisante honte à l'idée qu'il l'avait blessée quand il était en proie à ce maudit _pon farr_...

— Où est Jim ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il ne s'est pas présenté à l'infirmerie…

— Le capitaine a dû prendre un appel sécurisé prioritaire de Starfleet, et je crois qu'il est encore avec le Pr Argolis auquel il est tenu de faire de plates excuses...

Elle ne se permit aucun commentaire mais son visage désappointé parla pour elle.

— Pourriez-vous être assez aimable pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Dites-lui qu'il est attendu en salle des machines ou ce que vous voudrez, pourvu qu'il vienne faire un petit détour par ici. L'équipage a besoin de le voir... Et nous voulons faire un service à la mémoire de nos camarades qui n'en sont pas revenus… Quelque chose de simple...

— Bien sûr… je m'en occupe de suite, acquiesça-t-il avec son habituelle raideur.

— Merci… Et… M. Spock ? Leonard vous cherche lui aussi.

Le Vulcain hocha courtoisement la tête pour la remercier en se gardant bien de commenter.

.

Il se rendit directement en salle de briefing où il tomba sur le Pr Argolis, comme drapé dans une impalpable toge de pouvoir, qui pérorait devant un capitaine stoïque, fixant un point invisible sur le front de son interlocuteur. Starfleet avait appelé, Starfleet avait tapé sur les doigts du plus grand capitaine du fleuron de sa flotte… Comment ce petit homme ne se serait-il pas senti gonflé de vanité ?

Un soulagement indescriptible se fit jour dans la ligne d'épaules tendue du capitaine lorsqu'il fit son entrée. Le second officier, n'aurait pas avoué sous la torture qu'il aimait cette partialité et cette magnanimité dont Jim faisait constamment preuve envers lui... En retour, il considéra le Pr Argolis avec une froide politesse pour déclarer, à sa façon, qu'il l'avait "monopolisé" depuis trop longtemps :

— Professeur, nous arriverons près de l'étoile naine dans vingt-deux minutes et treize secondes. Si vous avez terminé, le capitaine est attendu sans délai en salle des machines et à l'infirmerie depuis une heure quarante-sept…

Argolis leur jeta un regard surpris un rien méprisant et sortit avec la précipitation de l'homme d'importance qui avait mieux à faire, mais qui avait été heureux de remettre ce capitaine de pacotille à sa place. Il trouvait sa réputation très surfaite.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Jim se leva avec lassitude, prêt à faire ce qui était attendu de lui.

— Capitaine, l'arrêta-t-il, en fait, je dois vous dire que… M. Scott n'a pas _spécifiquement_ besoin de vous. Une bonne partie de l'équipage est réunie au mess et souhaite votre présence pour parler des hommes qui sont tombés…

— Oh Spock, vous auriez donc _menti_ pour sauver l'humble chauffeur de taxi que je suis, tout juste bon à convoyer des esprits supérieurs ! grinça-t-il avec humour, pourtant sincèrement heureux que ça ne soit pas plus grave.

Ils échangèrent un de ces regards amusés où Spock s'efforçait de ne pas communiquer que « humble » n'était pas le terme auquel il pensait spontanément à son propos, mais seulement si, bien sûr, son capitaine ne le prenait pas comme une offense, auquel Kirk répondait tacitement qu'il doutait que l'autre puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans le but de l'offenser… Ce qui lui fit repenser à la brouille entre lui et McCoy.

— Vous êtes allé voir Bones pour parler de ce qui s'est passé dans les geôles de Claudius Marcus?

— Pas encore…

— Il est entendu que je ne devrais pas avoir à me mêler de vos relations et qu'elles ne devraient pas affecter la bonne marche du vaisseau mais… si vous voulez que je fasse office de médiateur…

— Non, capitaine. J'y vais de ce pas. C'est... que je n'étais guère pressé d'envenimer la situation par méconnaissance de vos méandres irrationnels...

— Voudriez-vous me dire de quoi il retourne ? demanda le capitaine d'un ton patient.

— Je crains que ça ne soit un peu personnel…

— Et c'est pour ça que vous marchez sur des œufs, j'ai compris. Essayez de m'expliquer simplement.

— Je ne marche pas sur…

— C'est une expression qui veut dire que vous êtes prudent et mal à l'aise, le coupa-t-il. Alors ?

Les bras croisés, Spock s'adossa à un mur et il ferma les yeux. Une partie de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas percevoir cela comme une curiosité envahissante un peu mal venue. Pas du tout. Le capitaine voulait l'aider, voulait les aider tous les deux, très certainement, par amitié ou par sollicitude. Et oui, il avait une petite idée de ce que ces mots voulaient dire.

— Après le combat, quand j'ai neutralisé le gladiateur qui allait le tuer, le Dr McCoy a tenté de me remercier et je n'ai pas malheureusement pas eu la réaction qu'il attendait... Il s'est alors montré plus agressif... m'accusant d'insensibilité et de froideur – ce qui, dans sa bouche, ne se présentait pas comme un compliment pour mon sang-froid. Je me suis figuré qu'après avoir cru mourir dans cette arène, il n'était peut-être pas lui-même mais...

— Spock ! Il ne le pensait pas… Leonard est profondément interpellé par la personne différente que vous êtes. Je le suis aussi… Mon opinion est qu'il a beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour vous que vous ne le croyez. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense que votre impassibilité le chagrine. Nous autres, nous ne manifestons pas la réserve que vous montrez après plusieurs années à travailler ensemble. Si cela arrive, cela veut juste dire, qu'on n'apprécie pas ses collègues ou pire qu'on les méprise. Depuis le temps que dure notre mission, il vous considère comme l'un des nôtres maintenant en tant que membre d'équipage, et pas "juste un Vulcain"… Et certainement qu'une part de lui s'attend à ce que vous soyez davantage... hum, j'allais dire humain… Disons plutôt… ouvert et... en confiance, après ce qu'il estime être une période normale d'adaptation. Vous voyez ?

— Je sais tout cela, capitaine. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il oublie que je suis éminemment satisfait de mon patrimoine génétique vulcain et que je n'ai nulle envie de d'y renoncer pour lui _convenir_!

Kirk sourit en silence face à cet aveu surprenant. Toujours conciliant, il inclina la tête de côté pour poursuivre :

— Ce n'est pas cela. Intellectuellement _,_ Bones sait bien que vous vous considérez comme Vulcain. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il l'intègre comme vous… Il pensera plutôt que vous ne le trouvez toujours pas digne d'être votre ami, que vous n'en avez rien à faire de lui et, tel que je le connais, cela le rend amer parce que la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

Spock exhala un profond soupir. Il rouvrit les yeux (contrariés ? impatientés ? désabusés ?) pour les plonger dans ceux de son officier supérieur.

— Un jugement d'une grande approximation, capitaine. Mais avec son _tact_ habituel, il a minimisé mon geste en affirmant que je n'avais pas peur de mourir parce que j'avais bien plus peur de vivre… Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre à cela. Vous autres avez ce dicton : "on ne prête aux autres que les sentiments que l'on a"... Comment suis-je supposé réagir en sachant qu'il s'était résigné à mourir ? Suis-je sensé faire un rapport sur son état mental alarmant ?…

— En _sachant_? releva Kirk.

Et donc Jim l'écoutait toujours très attentivement… Spock déglutit et s'humecta les lèvres – ce qui, chez n'importe qui d'autre, aurait été perçu comme un signe évident de nervosité. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans proférer un son ni même respirer, avant de céder.

— Et bien… pendant qu'il m'assénait son opinion sur ma simple lâcheté, il a... initié un bref contact au bras et à l'épaule ; ce n'était pas prémédité, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait…

Il s'interrompit comme s'il était incapable d'en dire davantage. Kirk heureusement fit très vite le lien, les sourcils haussés au-dessus d'un regard plein de sympathie, il opina plusieurs fois lentement avant de compléter pour lui :

— Et vous avez donc perçu et ses émotions et ses pensées, et accédé de cette façon à des informations d'ordre privé. C'est déjà _beaucoup_ plus clair…

— Je suis content que ça le soit au moins pour vous, capitaine…

Pensif, Kirk ne le quittait pas des yeux qu'il plissait comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de mieux pénétrer ses murailles. Un petit sourire hésitant flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Ah c'est donc ça… vous pensez qu'il est déprimé et doutez de sa capacité à occuper son poste dans cet état ? Vous l'avez aussi entendu dire à terre qu'il n'était « pas assez désespéré » pour sortir avec moi… Je blaguais bien sûr… Comme vous le savez (et je vous soupçonne d'avoir mémorisé l'alinéa) le règlement de la flotte interdit à tout officier supérieur de tirer avantage de sa position hiérarchique pour solliciter ou recevoir des faveurs de quiconque se trouvant sous ses ordres… Mais pas lui. Enfin, je veux dire, que _lui_ ne blaguait pas à ce moment-là…

— C'est justement le point ou ma méconnaissance de la psychologie humaine et de vos seconds degrés me contraint à éviter toute forme de spéculation hâtive…

Jim l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Leonard ne sera pas suspendu car l'obtention d'informations par voie télépathique s'apparente à des écoutes illégales.

— Compris, capitaine.

Ce dernier le considéra encore un moment, cherchant sans doute les mots les plus diplomatiques de son répertoire.

— Hum, ces choses que vous m'obligez à faire !… Bon… Je me doute que ça ne vous sautera pas aux yeux mais sur certains points, lui et vous êtes bien pareils ! Vous êtes aussi peu doués l'un que l'autre pour exprimer ce que vous ressentez… et ça vous pose des problèmes pour vous comprendre. En essayant de vous témoigner sa gratitude, que vous avez pris de haut pour des raisons qui vous sont propres, vous lui avez infligé une cuisante blessure d'amour propre, là où il n'en a pas énormément de réserve. Vous ne faites pas mystère de ce que vous pensez de nous : que nous autres sommes à peu près des « incontinents » sentimentaux et émotionnels et que c'est inconvenant. Mais pas lui. Parce qu'il est marqué par plusieurs échecs relationnels significatifs qui ont saboté durablement une partie de sa confiance, la seule chose que McCoy a dû comprendre ce jour-là, c'est que vous l'avez frappé pile au moment où il a enfin consenti à se montrer vulnérable et conciliant, alors qu'il essayait de faire amende honorable et d'améliorer votre entente – de son point de vue. Il s'est senti rejeté, trahi et déçu, et c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi par de la colère. J'imagine que votre réaction était tout aussi instinctive… que sa présence vous obligeait à ressentir ou ses émotions ou les vôtres, ce qui vous plaçait vous-même en position difficile…

— Si j'ai eu tort, capitaine, croyez que je le regrette…

— Ne me le dites pas _à moi_. Allez le voir, excusez-vous, faites valoir au besoin ce contact involontaire et combien il vous a perturbé, sans entrer dans les détails. Il n'est pas complètement idiot, vous savez, il connaît le phénomène de « contamination ». Euh… Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça. Et si je peux me permettre un dernier conseil, si vous voulez éviter qu'il ne vous saute à la gorge à la première occasion, ne lui faites surtout pas savoir que vous connaissez maintenant potentiellement d'autres de ses faiblesses. Parce que l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes quand même sacrément fiers et entêtés…

Puis, après un court silence de part et d'autre, il activa la porte qui s'ouvrit et se retourna vers lui pour lui demander :

— Vous m'accompagnez quand même un bout de chemin ?

.

Ils sortirent d'un même pas, sans prononcer aucun autre mot pendant quelques minutes. Kirk se doutait que son second ruminait ce qui venait d'être dit.

Cela ne se prolongea pas, pourtant. Arrivant à l'ascenseur, le Vulcain changea de sujet et se risqua à lui demander s'il avait envie d'une partie d'échecs un peu plus tard. Les traits du capitaine s'illuminèrent de taquinerie quand il affirma qu'il n'aurait pas complètement perdu sa journée si au moins une personne l'invitait à prendre un dernier verre… Pour la première fois, Spock ne le prit pas au premier degré et se demanda encore si cette attitude n'était pas ce qu'il appelait « un mécanisme de défense », face au fait que des hommes étaient morts sous son commandement, et qu'il n'avait rien pu y faire…

Il découvrit avec surprise qu'il avait parlé à voix haute quand Jim lui répondit :

— M. Spock, vous apprenez la psychologie désespérément vite !… Ah, pardonnez-moi. Je ne sais que trop ce que je vous dois et particulièrement sur cette mission encore. Une nouvelle preuve s'il en faut qu'il nous fallait bien descendre en même temps, quoi qu'en disent tous les règlements de Starfleet… Rassurez-vous, ce ne sont pas les premiers hommes que je perds... Non, c'est aux paroles de cette pauvre créature que je réfléchissais. A sa malédiction.

— Capitaine, je sais que de nombreuses légendes terriennes confèrent aux aveugles des dons de prophétie mais vous n'êtes pas du genre à accorder du crédit à de telles superstitions...

— Ce n'est guère de la superstition que de supposer que je mourrai un jour. Je suis assez content toutefois de savoir que ça ne sera pas demain ! Mais ne parlons plus de cela. Vous-même vous n'avez pas à vous en faire... Vous serez toujours un fringant Vulcain dans la force de l'âge quand je ne serai plus qu'un vieux crouton entêté dont vous avez déjà eu, malheureusement, un aperçu trop précoce…[1]

Ils finirent les derniers mètres silencieusement côte à côte, le sérieux de leur conversation précédente ayant fini par les rattraper encore. Spock l'avait courtoisement escorté jusqu'au mess avant de se résigner à faire face à McCoy.

— Je ne suis pas très sûr de cela, capitaine.

— Pas sûr de quoi, exactement ? Que je vais vieillir ? Moi si ! confia Kirk en esquissant un geste du pouce pour pointer ses contractures lombaires.

Kirk n'entrait pas tout de suite pour rejoindre les autres, pressentant que la conversation n'était pas complètement terminée. Les bras le long du corps, Spock cligna les paupières avec un infime mouvement de tête en signe de dénégation. Il dit à voix plus basse :

— Sur cette planète, avant de mourir, l'entité m'a montré des images de mon futur. Elle m'a mis en garde, soulignant que ce n'était qu'un des futurs possibles auxquels elle avait accès… Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir, j'admets que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

— Et bien, c'est une première ! Quoi donc, Spock ?

Malgré la bienveillance de son vis-à-vis, le premier officier lui lança un regard hésitant, calculant à la virgule près le risque auquel il s'exposait de parler d'abord d'une expérience si foncièrement intime à un non-télépathe et ensuite à quelqu'un d'aussi impitoyable et férocement plaisantin que Jim... Fallait-il évoquer l'émotion et, n'en déplaise au bon docteur, l'afflux de sentiment _chaleureux et_ (majoritairement) _décent_ , ressentis au moment précis où ils seraient remis en présence, après ce qui avait semblé de longues années ? Par Surak, non ! Toute son éducation s'y opposait. Quelques troublantes qu'aient été ces images, elles n'étaient rien de plus qu'un futur des plus hypothétiques…

— Elle a cru bon de me montrer que vous et moi, nous nous reverrions quand je serai… hum… largement moins _fringant_ , comme vous dites. Et pour votre gouverne, j'étais seul et loin de chez moi, sur une froide planète inhabitée… Mais ce qui ne fait pas sens, c'est que dans cette vision, vous apparaissiez bien juvénile. J'ai eu pourtant la certitude qu'il s'agissait – ou s'agira – bien de vous... et cette pensée est on ne peut plus…

— Non, ne dites pas "fascinante" ! M. Spock, voilà ce que vous gagnez à pratiquer aussi témérairement des fusions mentales avec toutes les entités aliènes que vous croisez… plaisanta le capitaine. Ai-je donc une si mauvaise influence sur vous ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était _mon_ créneau, ça, non ? acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil fort peu protocolaire.

Insondable, Spock pinça les lèvres en refusant de lui donner le plaisir de le voir sourire à ses bêtises et insinuations parfaitement injustifiées…

Il le regarda entrer au mess et puis s'en retourna à pas lents en direction de l'infirmerie. Affronter le dragon.

Le capitaine avait raison sur un point pourtant, se disait-il en arpentant les couloirs. Ce que l'entité de Trenzel lui avait montré était hautement illogique. Car comment saurait-il jamais revoir en sa vieillesse un James T. Kirk étourdissant de jeunesse ? C'était impossible et n'avait absolument aucune chance de se produire un jour.

Sans parler de la fusion mentale qui avait suivi.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Notes

[1] Malédiction de Polyphème lancée à Ulysse. Voir aussi Star Trek Generations, où Kirk ne finit pas vraiment "seul" dans le Nexus mais sous les yeux de Picard.

[2] Saison 2, épisode The Deadly Years

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fans de Doctor Who qui ont réussi à dépasser la saison 4 (sait-on jamais) qui aimeraient comprendre plus ce qui se passe avec la planète Trenzel (Trenzalore) et pourquoi Pauly est mi-Dalek, mi-Cyberman, qu'ils visent la boîte en bas à droite..._


End file.
